The Tales of A Thousand Crane
by Banjir TomatCeri2013
Summary: Sasuke akan berangkat ke London untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di perguruan tinggi. Namun sebuah paper crane yang ditemukannya di bandara membuat ia melewatkan penerbangannya. Apakah hal yang tersembunyi di balik paper crane itu sehingga membuat Sasuke rela melewatkan penerbangannya ke London? / Promo Fict for Event Banjir TomatCeri III /


**The Tales of A Thousand Crane**

**By : CyeDessy Uchiha'cHan**

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-_jisan_ forever

**Pair :**

Sasuke X Sakura

**Warning :**

AU (Alternate Universe), OOC, A Lil bit Typo maybe, etc.

**Genre :**

Romance & Friendship

.

.

**_Hope you can enjoy it and mind to give me your feedback?_**** :D**

_Italic for flashback_

* * *

**_January 1_****_st_****_ 2013_**

Hiruk pikuk bandara internasional Konoha membuat seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat ke belakang memilih untuk menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan sepasang _headset_ putih yang terhubung dengan sebuah _i-pod_ berwarna senada. Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat ia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu.

"_Nani o, aniki_?" tanyanya pada seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang yang tampak lebih dewasa dari dirinya. Ia melepas _headset_ yang sedari tadi menyumpal kedua telinganya.

Uchiha Itachi menghela napas sejenak dan duduk di samping adik laki-lakinya itu, Uchiha Sasuke. "Penerbangannya _delay_ selama satu jam," gumamnya dengan nada tidak bersemangat.

"Tch! Tahu begitu tadi aku bisa tidur lebih lama," protes Sasuke pada sang kakak. Ia bermaksud menyumpal kembali kedua telinganya saat tas kecil yang berada di sampingnya terjatuh ke lantai karena ada seorang wanita muda yang menyenggolnya dan menyebabkan seluruh barang miliknya berserakan di lantai _boarding lounge_ bandara itu.

"Ah… _sumimasen_," ucap wanita muda itu. Buru-buru ia memasukkan barang-barang milik Sasuke yang berserakan dan segera mengembalikannya. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Tuan," lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sangat terburu-buru.

"Bilang saja kalau kau belum puas menghabiskan waktu terakhirmu dengan Sakura-_chan _sebelum berangkat," celetuk Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan kakaknya. "_Urusai_!" Ia kembali teringat beberapa saat yang lalu, kelima temannya, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai dan Sakura menemuinya di depan _boarding gate_ untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Meskipun ia kesal dengan perkataan kakaknya, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya ia ingin menghabiskan saat-saat terakhirnya di Konoha bersama gadis berambut pink itu.

Sasuke masih sibuk memeriksa isi tas kecilnya yang tadi jatuh dan memandang ke lantai di mana tadi barang-barangnya berceceran, memastikan semua barang-barang pentingnya tidak ada yang tertinggal. Namun pandangan matanya berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah _paper crane_ yang terbuat dari kertas origami berwarna biru tua. Kedua alisnya bertaut, ia memandang sekeliling kalau-kalau ada anak kecil yang sedang bermain origami. Namun tak didapatinya anak-anak di sekitar tempat duduknya.

Karena penasaran, Sasuke mengambil _paper crane_ itu. "Apa ini milik wanita tadi?" gumamnya. Ia sudah akan membuang _paper crane _itu ke tempat sampah saat _onyx-_nya menangkap tulisan S.S di ujung sayap kanan _paper crane _itu. "S.S?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Entah kenapa ia penasaran dengan arti dari simbol itu. Tak jauh dari tulisan itu ia melihat tulisan lain dalam kanji yang berukuran sangat kecil. Tertulis "Hari ke seribu".

Sasuke seperti mengenali tulisan itu, tapi ia tidak bisa langsung menebak siapa pemilik _paper crane _itu. Sasuke lalu menyadari bahwa ada bekas timbul dari deretan tulisan-tulisan di balik kertas itu. Karena penasaran, Sasuke membuka lipatan-lipatan dari _paper crane _itu untuk mengetahui apa yang ditulis di balik kertas origami itu. Saat semua lipatan berhasil dibuka, Sasuke langsung membalik kertas itu dan melihat deretan tulisan di sisi lain kertas origami itu yang tidak berwarna.

Kedua _onyx _Sasuke membulat sempurna saat ia membaca tulisan yang ada di balik kertas itu. Dengan sekali lihat ia tahu siapa pemilik tulisan itu meskipun tidak tertera nama dari pemilik tulisan itu. Sasuke melipat kembali kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celananya. Ia menyambar tas kecilnya dan mulai melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar _Boarding Lounge_ yang mengarah ke _Boarding Gate_.

"Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Itachi saat melihat gelagat aneh adiknya. "Oi! Kita cuma punya waktu sejam sebelum _take off_!" teriak Itachi saat Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum jadwal keberangkatan. Tapi kalau aku tidak kembali juga, kau pergi duluan saja. Aku akan berangkat dengan penerbangan selanjutnya," seru Sasuke di ujung pintu keluar. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memandang aneh kepadanya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu!" ujar Sasuke di tengah-tengah usahanya untuk keluar dari bandara. Begitu sampai di pintu masuk bandara, ia menyetop taksi dan menyebutkan tujuannya.

.

.

.

**_May 20_****_th_****_ 2010_**

_ "Sa-Sasuke-_kun… daisuki! _A-apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" _

_ Sakura menahan napasnya saat mendengar gadis cantik berambut merah bernama_ _Uzumaki_ _Karin sedang mengutarakan isi hatinya pada sahabat laki-lakinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam hati, ia salut dengan keberanian Karin yang begitu mudah mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Sasuke. Tidak seperti dirinya yang begitu pengecut, hanya bisa memendam perasaan suka itu sejak mereka masih di bangku sekolah dasar._

_ "Aku tidak bisa." Sakura sudah menduga Sasuke akan menjawab seperti itu. Ini adalah ucapan penolakan yang ke sepuluh_ _kalinya selama tahun ini dan yang pertama kalinya Sasuke ucapkan sejak mereka menginjak bangku SMA. Sakura berusaha mengintip di balik dinding gudang tempat ia bersembunyi. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang akan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu namun tertahan karena gadis itu menarik lengan kiri baju seragamnya. _

_ "_Doushite?_" Sakura dapat mendengar suara bergetar milik Karin. Ia merasa kasihan pada gadis itu._

_ "Karena aku tidak menyukaimu." Kali ini suara tegas Sasuke yang Sakura dengar. Oh tidak! Sekarang Sakura benar-benar ingin memberi saputangan_ pink _milikinya pada gadis itu untuk menghapus tangisannya. "…Dan karena aku menyukai gadis lain."_

**_Deg!_**

_Sakura menahan napasnya saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir. Tidak, tidak, Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada penolakannya yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Apakah kali ini Sasuke benar-benar sudah menyukai seorang gadis? Tapi siapa? Memikirkan hal itu membuat dada Sakura sesak. Namun ia segera menguasai dirinya saat melihat Sasuke yang kembali berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura berlari menuju tempat ia menunggu Sasuke tadi._

_ "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu, Sakura. _Ikou!_" Sasuke berkata pada Sakura saat ia telah berada di hadapan gadis itu. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Sakura menuju gerbang sekolah._

_ "_Chotto matte yo, _Sasuke-_kun! _Berapa kali harus kubilang, kau itu harus menolak pernyataan mereka dengan lebih halus. Dan lagi… kenapa kau menarikku?!" protes Sakura yang harus melangkah dua kali lebih cepat dari Sasuke karena ditarik oleh pemuda Uchiha itu._

_ "Kalau aku tidak menarikmu pulang, kau pasti akan menghampiri gadis itu dan menungguinya sampai dia selesai menangis," ketus Sasuke._

_ "_Mou! _Itu karena aku kasihan pada mereka, Sasuke-_kun,_" keluh Sakura._

_ "Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan orang lain. Kita harus ke rumah Hinata sekarang. Naruto dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu lama untuk memulai kerja kelompok kita," ujar Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan protesan Sakura._

_ Sakura tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Ia hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengikuti langkah besar Sasuke menuju gerbang sekolah._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke memandang kesal layar ponselnya yang tertera nomor ponsel seseorang. _'Tch! Kenapa nomornya tidak aktif!'_ kesalnya dalam hati. Ia lalu beralih ke nomor lain, berharap pemilik nomor itu mengaktifkan ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi? Teme, _ada apa kau meneleponku_?_" Terdengar suara cempreng seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"_Dobe, _apa Sakura masih bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Heh? Sakura-_chan_? Tentu saja tidak. Kami tidak bersama saat pulang dari bandara tadi," ujar Naruto. "Ada apa? Bukankah sekarang kau sudah berada di pesawat? Kenapa kau mengaktifkan ponselmu?" tanyanya.

"Pesawatku _delay_ satu jam," tukas Sasuke. "Apa kau tahu kira-kira ke mana Sakura pergi setelah pulang dari bandara, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, tadi Sakura-_chan _sempat mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan menemui seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya di mana Sakura-_chan_?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan di mana tempatnya?" tanya Sasuke yang tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak. Kurasa mungkin Ino dan Hinata tahu. Kenapa kau tidak menelepon mereka?"

Oh _shit_! Kenapa Sasuke tidak terpikir untuk menelepon sahabat wanita Sakura saja daripada Naruto? Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Naruto dan segera beralih ke nomor lain.

.

.

.

**_July 3_****_rd_****_ 2010_**

_ "Sakura? Oi, Sakura!"_

_Sakura tersentak saat menyadari bahwa sahabat pirangnya sedari tadi memanggil namanya. "Ah, kenapa?"_

_ "Kau sedang melihat apa sih? Aku dari tadi berbicara panjang lebar, tapi tidak kau perhatikan! Untung ada Hinata yang dari tadi mendengarkan ocehanku." Yamanaka Ino memberengut kesal menyadari Sakura yang duduk di depannya tidak memperhatikannya bercerita sedari tadi. Saat ini, ia, Sakura dan Hinata sedang berada di salah satu _café _di pusat kota Konoha._

_ "Maaf Ino, aku terlalu asik," Sakura berkata sambil menampilkan cengiran bersalahnya._

_ Ino yang penasaran dengan apa yang diperhatikan Sakura sedari tadi akhirnya berbalik dan mencoba melihat objek yang diperhatikan Sakura. Ternyata sedari tadi Sakura memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sedang beradu mulut. Sang gadis seperti sedang meminta pendapat sang pemuda terhadap sesuatu yang ditunjukkannya. Tetapi sang pemuda tidak menanggapinya. Di mata Ino pasangan itu sedikit mirip dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sering terlibat adu mulut kecil kalau Sakura sedang memintai pendapat Sasuke tentang mitos baru yang di dengar Sakura._

_ "_Ne_, Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja pada Sasuke_ _tentang perasaanmu itu?" Ino bertanya pada Sakura setelah ia kembali memandang kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di hadapannya._

_ "Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas itu_?_" Sakura berkata dengan wajah bersemu merah._

_ "Sakura… Kau sudah lama menyukai Sasuke, tapi tidak sekalipun kau mengatakannya pada si bodoh itu," tukas Ino. "Kalau kau terlambat, kau akan menyesal sendiri. Lagipula tidak baik terus-terusan memendam perasaanmu," lanjutnya._

_ "Mm-hmm. Ino-_chan_ benar." Hinata mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Ino._

_ Sakura menghela napas pasrah. "Bahkan Hinata-_chan_ juga setuju dengan perkataan Ino," pasrah Sakura. "Aku… hanya tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Itu saja," sambungnya._

_ "Takut menyatakannya atau takut mendengar jawabannya?" desak Ino._

_ "Dua-duanya," sahut Sakura. Sebenarnya ia malas jika sudah membahas masalah ini. Ia memilih untuk memandang jalanan di luar _cafe_ melalui jendela kaca di sampingnya, daripada harus memandang kedua iris _blue sapphire _milik Ino._

_ "Ah! Hari Rabu nanti kita ke kuil di pinggir kota yuk," Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan di antara mereka bertiga. Ia tahu Sakura tidak suka jika sudah membahas masalah perasaannya. _

_ "Ah! _Festival Tanabata,_ ya? Aku baru ingat. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama? Ajak Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai-_kun_ juga," usul Ino._

_ "Hmm… Ide bagus," sahut Hinata. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang tidak bersuara._

_ "Aku ikut saja, Hinata-_chan,_" ujar Sakura._

_ "Baiklah, nanti aku saja yang memberitahu para pria tentang rencana ini," tukas Ino. "Hei Sakura, kau harus tampil cantik malam itu dan pikirkanlah kata-kata untuk kau tuliskan di kertas _Tanzaku_ saat datang ke _Festival Tanabata _nanti," Ino berkata sambil menggerlingkan mata kanannya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi perkataan Ino._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke mengumpat pelan saat ponselnya mati di tengah usahanya menghubungi Ino. Kenapa di saat genting seperti ini ponselnya harus kehabisan baterai? Ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara agar bisa menghubungi Sakura. Ia sempat terpikir untuk menghubungi Ino dari telepon umum, tapi mengingat jarak rumah Sakura yang sudah dekat membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Sasuke segera turun dari taksi yang sudah berada di depan rumah Sakura. Ia mengatakan pada sopir taksi untuk menunggunya sebentar. Setelah mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura, ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dari dalam.

**_Ceklek_**

"_Ara_… Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau akan berangkat ke London hari ini?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada Sasuke.

"_Ohayou_, _Obasan_. Aku memang akan berangkat ke London hari ini, tapi pesawat yang kunaiki baru akan berangkat satu jam lagi," Sasuke menyapa ibu Sakura dan menjelaskan keadaannya.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"Apa Sakura ada di rumah, _Obasan_?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Sakura belum pulang sejak berpamitan tadi pagi untuk menemuimu di bandara. Dia memang sempat mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan langsung pulang setelah menemuimu. Katanya dia punya janji dengan seseorang," jelas ibu Sakura.

_'Nah, itu dia,'_ pikir Sasuke. "Apa bibi tahu dengan siapa dan di mana Sakura berjanji bertemu dengan orang itu?"

Ibu Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Dia tidak memberitahu bibi tentang hal itu," jawabnya. "Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu," ujar Sasuke cepat. Ia membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan langsung melangkah meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Sakura. Dia mengatakan sebuah alamat pada sopir taksi yang masih menunggunya. _'Ino adalah harapan terakhirku,'_ batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

**_July 7_****_th_****_ 2010_**

_ "Oi… Sakura-_chan!_" Naruto berseru kencang memanggil nama Sakura saat ia melihat gadis _bubble gum _itu berjalan mendekati dirinya yang telah berkumpul bersama empat orang yang lain._

_ "Naruto, kau berisik!" Ino memukul kepala Naruto pelan karena kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang selalu berisik._

_ "Maaf teman-teman, aku datang terlambat," Sakura berkata gugup dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. _

_ "Woah… Sakura-_chan! _Kau cantik sekali!" Naruto memuji Sakura saat gadis itu sudah berada di hadapannya. "_Ittai!_" Kali ini Naruto mengaduh karena pukulan Sasuke di kepalanya. "Kau ini kenapa sih, _teme?!_" Naruto mengutarakan protes kerasnya pada Sasuke._

_ "Sudah... sudah. Daripada itu, Sasuke, apa kau tidak ingin memuji penampilan Sakura malam ini? Sepertinya dia yang menjadi bintang malam ini," goda Ino. _

_Ino memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sakura memakai _Yukata_ berwarna merah marun dengan motif kelopak bunga Sakura. Rambutnya yang sudah panjang ia gelung ke atas dan menahannya dengan sebuah _kanzashi _berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga Sakura di ujungnya._

_ "_Mou yamero yo, pig!_" ujar Sakura yang wajahnya sudah seperti warna buah kesukaan Sasuke._

_ Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Ino, ia hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura yang dipandang hanya menunduk salah tingkah. "Rambutmu lebih bagus kalau digerai," ujar Sasuke. Setelah berkata seperti itu ia berjalan meninggalkan empat temannya yang lain begitu saja._

_ "Sasuke! _Chotto matte yo!_" seru Naruto yang mengikuti langkah Sasuke di depannya. Tak lupa ia menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata untuk ikut dengannya._

_ "_Mou!_ Apa-apaan si ayam itu! Bukannya memujimu, dia malah memprotes rambutmu yang diikat!" Ino berkata dengan kesal. "Sudah, tidak usah pedulikan si bodoh itu, jidat. Ayo kita berkeliling!" ajak Ino. Ia menggandeng Sakura di sebelah kirinya dan Sai di sebelah kanannya._

_Wajah Sakura memang tampak kecewa mendengar tanggapan Sasuke. Tapi dia berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Saat mereka telah tiba di depan pohon-pohon bambu yang digantung banyak _Tanzaku _berisi permintaan-permintaan setiap orang yang hadir di festival itu, Ino menarik Sakura dan Hinata mendekat ke arah pohon bambu yang disebut _Sasa _itu._

_"Ayo cepat tuliskan permohonan kalian," Ino berkata sambil menyerahkan _Tanzaku _berwarna biru pada Hinata dan _Tanzaku _berwarna merah muda pada Sakura. Ia sendiri memegang _Tanzaku _berwarna ungu muda. "Tuliskan permohonanmu untuk bisa bersatu dengan Sasuke di kertas itu," bisik Ino pada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menyikut pinggul Ino pelan._

_Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai memilih untuk berdiri di pintu kuil. Mereka tidak ikut melakukan hal yang dilakukan para gadis. "Tch! Apa gunanya melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu?!" ketus Sasuke saat melihat para gadis yang tengah sibuk menulis permohonan di_ Tanzaku.

_"Kau harus sedikit mengerti apa yang disukai para gadis, Sasuke," sahut Sai yang hanya memandang kumpulan para gadis sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya memandang sinis pada sosok sahabat yang sering dikatakan seperti saudara kembarnya itu._

_"Apa yang kalian tuliskan di kertas itu?" tanya Ino pada kedua sahabatnya saat ia, Sakura dan Hinata telah menggantungkan _Tanzaku _milik mereka di dahan pohon bambu._

_"_Hi-mi-tsu_," jawab Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat se-misterius mungkin. Ino memutar matanya bosan dan Hinata hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka lalu berjalan mendekati kumpulan para pria._

_"Oi Sakura, aku dan Sai-_kun_ akan berpisah untuk berkeliling. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Gunakanlah kesempatan itu untuk berduaan dengan Sasuke, _ne?_" Ino berbisik pada Sakura saat mereka berjalan menghampiri Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke._

_"Heh, apa maksud—"_

_"Sai-_kun, _ayo temani aku berkeliling!" ujar Ino pada Sai. Ia langsung menggandeng tangan Sai dan menariknya. Ia berbalik sejenak menghadap Hinata dan menggerlingkan sebelah matanya._

_"A-ano… Naruto-_kun, _bagaimana kalau kita juga berkeliling?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto dengan gugup._

_"Wah… Dengan senang hati, Hinata-_chan,_" Naruto berkata dengan semangat dan langsung menggandeng Hinata. "_Teme, _kau jaga Sakura-_chan,_ ya!" pesan Naruto pada Sasuke sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka berdua._

_Sasuke mendengus pelan melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa mereka jadi berkencan?" gumam Sasuke kesal. Sakura tertawa mendengar gumaman Sasuke. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kesal._

_Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Iee, nande monai yo_," ujar Sakura. "Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura._

_Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau kau tidak mau berkeliling, ya pulang saja," tukasnya santai. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura._

_"_Chotto matte, _Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura sedikit susah berjalan menyamai langkah Sasuke karena _Yukata_ yang ia pakai. Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura yang tak kunjung menyamai langkahnya, berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Sakura._

_"Kalau memang tidak terbiasa, kenapa bersusah payah memakai baju ini?" keluh Sasuke yang telah berada di hadapan Sakura. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mulai berjalan, kali ini sedikit lebih lamban. "Jangan terlepas dari peganganku, nanti kau bisa terbawa arus keramaian ini. Aku tidak ingin repot-repot menghabiskan malam ini untuk mencarimu yang tersesat," lanjutnya, masih dengan nada ketus._

_Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat perlakuan Sasuke. Meskipun perkataan Sasuke sedikit kasar, ia tahu bahwa sahabat dinginnya itu selalu peduli padanya. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan mengelilingi _stand-stand _yang ada di festival itu. Langkah mereka terhenti saat Sakura melihat-lihat berbagai macam aksesoris wanita di salah satu _stand.

_Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sasuke membayar sesuatu. Ia baru tahu apa yang dibeli Sasuke saat dia memberikannya pada Sakura. "Pakai ini. Aku lebih suka melihat rambutmu digerai," ucap Sasuke, yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Ia menyerahkan sebuah bandana berwarna senada dengan _Yukata _yang dipakai Sakura._

_Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Namun tanpa banyak tanya, ia melepas _kanzashi _yang ia pakai dan membiarkan rambut merah mudanya tergerai begitu saja. Setelah itu ia memakai bandana pemberian Sasuke. "_Arigatou ne, _Sasuke-_kun,_" ujar Sakura. Ia senang mendapatkan hadiah sederhana dari Sasuke malam itu._

_"Hn. Biar aku yang memegang _kanzashi _itu," tawar Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura bingung kenapa Sasuke meminta _kanzashi-_nya, namun ia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke karena merasa agak repot harus membawanya sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Sasuke dan memegang _Yukata_-nya saat berjalan._

_Saat mereka kembali berjalan, pandangan Sakura tertarik dengan _stand _yang sedang mengajarkan anak-anak membuat burung bangau dari kertas origami._

_"Kau mau ke sana?" tanya Sasuke._

_Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Mm-hmm." Mereka lalu berjalan mendekati _stand _yang terdapat banyak burung bangau yang terbuat dari kertas origami. "Cantik sekali," ujar Sakura kagum._

_"Nona manis, ini untukmu." Seorang wanita muda pemilik _stand _itu memberikan Sakura sepasang burung bangau berwarna_ pink_ dan biru tua. "B__ukankah s_angat cocok untuk sepasang kekasih seperti kalian berdua?" lanjutnya.

_Sakura tersipu malu mendengarnya. "Ah… Kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Tapi terima kasih untuk burung bangaunya," ucap Sakura malu._

_"Wah… Sayang sekali," sahut wanita muda itu. "Apa kau bisa membuat burung bangau ini?" tanyanya pada Sakura._

_Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Bisa," jawabnya._

_Wanita muda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Buatlah seribu burung bangau dari origami, lalu utarakan keinginanmu. Niscaya keinginanmu itu akan terkabul," bisiknya. Namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan._

_"Ayo Sakura! Aku lapar. Kita cari _stand _yang menjual makanan," tukas Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura menjauhi _stand _itu. Ia tidak ingin Sakura dicekoki mitos-mitos lain oleh wanita muda itu. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura adalah tipe orang yang sangat percaya dengan mitos yang tidak terbukti kebenarannya._

_Sakura yang ditarik hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah cepat Sasuke. Ia sempat mendengar perkataan terakhir wanita muda itu. "Jangan lupa melakukan apa yang kusarankan tadi, Nona muda! Setelah itu kau dan dia akan benar-benar bersatu!" teriak wanita itu. Entahlah Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi Sakura mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Ia bahkan melihat wanita muda itu menggerlingkan mata kanannya._

_"Jangan percaya omong kosong seperti itu!" tukas Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura menelengkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau itu orang yang akan percaya dengan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu," lanjut Sasuke. Ia menyentil pelan dahi Sakura. Sakura hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar perkataan Sasuke._

_Setelah itu, Sakura dan Sasuke menghabiskan malam dengan berkeliling ke seluruh arena festival. Dan perjalanan mereka ditutup dengan pertunjukan _Hanabi _yang selalu dilakukan di akhir festival._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke lagi-lagi harus mengumpat pelan saat ia kembali memasuki taksi yang sedari tadi dengan setia mengantarkannya. Ia baru saja keluar dari rumah Ino yang lagi-lagi harus membuatnya kecewa karena Ino tidak ada di rumah. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah telepon umum untuk menghubungi ponsel Ino. Ia sedikit lega saat mendengar bunyi nada sambung, setidaknya ia bisa menghubungi ponsel Ino.

"_Moshimoshi?_" terdengar suara Ino yang menyahut di ujung telepon.

"Ino, ini aku," sahut Sasuke begitu ia mendengar suara Ino.

"Sasuke? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang kau berada di dalam pesawat?" tanya Ino heran.

"Ino, apa kau tahu di mana Sakura berada sekarang? Seperti ia berjanji bertemu dengan siapa dan di mana?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"E-eh, iya aku tahu," Ino menjawab dengan nada kaget. Ia kaget karena mendengar Sasuke bertanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Kalau begitu cepat beritahu aku!" perintahnya.

"A-ano… Sasuke, sepertinya kau harus mengatur napasmu dulu," usul Ino yang mendengar napas Sasuke yang tersengal-sengal. Sasuke tersentak mendengar perkataan Ino. Benar juga, kenapa ia jadi _over-excited_ seperti ini?

"Baiklah… Beritahu aku sekarang," ujar Sasuke setelah memulihkan napasnya seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya keberadaan Sakura padahal seharusnya saat ini kau sudah berada di dalam pesawat," ujar Ino.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, Ino. Cepat katakan di mana Sakura sekarang?" tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Tch! Kau selalu tidak bisa bersabar. Sakura saat ini mungkin sedang berada di taman kota. Dan dia bersama dengan Gaara," jelas Ino singkat. "Kau kenal dia, kan? Sabaku no Gaara yang sekelas dengan Naruto?"

"Apa?! Sakura sedang bersama dengan si Sabaku itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang naik beberapa oktaf.

"_Mou_, Sasuke! Kau bisa membuatku tuli!" keluh Ino. "Iya! Sabtu kemarin Gaara meminta Sakura untuk berkencan dengannya di taman kota. Aku rasa sekarang dia sedang mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura," lanjut Ino.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut Sasuke menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Ino seperti yang tadi ia lakukan pada Naruto.

_Di tempat lain…_

"Tch! Ada apa sih dengan dia?" gumam Ino kesal saat mendengar nada putus dari sambungan telepon. Ia lalu menyimpan ponselnya dan kembali duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Ia berpose layaknya seorang model. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, sayang," ujarnya pada sosok Sai yang duduk di depannya. Tampak Sai yang tengah memegang _pallete_ cat lukisnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan melukis sang kekasih.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum manis pada Ino. "Tadi itu Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Mm-hmm. Dia menanyakan keberadaan Sakura," tukas Ino ringan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membohonginya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tadi mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau Gaara mengajak Sakura kencan. Padahal Gaara hanya memintanya untuk menemaninya mengunjungi pameran fotografi," tukas Sai.

"Biar saja," ujar Ino ringan. "Lagipula aku yakin sekali kalau itu hanya bagian dari skenario Gaara untuk mengajak Sakura kencan. Dan aku yakin seratus persen kalau dia benar-benar akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura," lanjut Ino penuh keyakinan.

Sai hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan sang kekasih. Ia tidak bisa membatahnya karena apa yang diperkirakan Ino biasanya sering terjadi.

"Aku hanya berharap kalau Sakura menolaknya dan Sasuke yang menghalanginya," tukas Ino. Matanya menerawang ke luar jendela studio lukis milik Sai.

.

.

.

**_November 24_****_th_****_ 2012_**

_ "Apa? Kau lulus di universitas Oxford?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada keras pada Sasuke yang baru saja menerima kabar dari kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi._

_ "Pelankan suaramu, _dobe_!" ketus Sasuke. "Hn, ayah yang mendaftarkanku di sana dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya," ujar Sasuke._

_ "Lalu kapan kau akan berangkat ke sana?" tanya Naruto antusias._

_ "Mungkin awal tahun depan," ujar Sasuke. _

_ "Awal tahun depan? Lalu bagaimana dengan ujian akhir di sekolah? Bukannya ujian akhir kita akan diadakan pada akhir Januari?" tanya Naruto, lagi._

_ "Kata _aniki, _ayah sudah mengatur semuanya. Aku akan menjalani ujian akhir di London_._"_

_ "Woah… Uchiha memang selalu bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka mau, ya?" tukas Naruto kagum. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda._

_…_

_ Sakura memandang sendu ke arah beberapa kardus yang berisi banyak _paper crane_ berwarna biru tua dan merah muda. Hatinya pedih saat kembali teringat dengan pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Sasuke tadi siang._

_ "Sasuke akan pindah ke London," gumamnya. Ia memandang satu _paper crane _berwarna merah muda yang baru saja ia buat. "Lalu untuk apa aku membuat ini semua?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar. Satu tetes air mata mengalir dari pipinya. Ia berusaha menyeka air matanya agar tidak terjatuh lagi, tapi setiap kali ia menyeka air matanya maka tetes air mata yang lain akan jatuh lagi._

_ "Aku memang bodoh, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku memang orang bodoh yang terlalu mempercayai mitos, seperti katamu," lirih Sakura. Ia kembali menghapus air matanya dan kali ini ia benar-benar menghentikan tangisnya. "Tapi biarlah… Kalau kau mengatakan aku bodoh mempercayai hal itu, maka aku akan bodoh sampai akhir," sambungnya kemudian._

.

.

.

**_Desember 12_****_th_****_ 2012_**

_ "Sakura!"_

_ Sakura berbalik saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sepasang emeraldnya menangkap pantulan sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah. "Hai, Gaara-_kun,_" sapa Sakura sopan._

_ "Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya pemuda merah yang mempunyai tato _Ai_ di dahinya._

_ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Memangnya ada apa, Gaara-_kun_?"_

_ "Hmm… Apa sabtu ini kau punya waktu luang?" tanya Gaara._

_ "Hmm? Sabtu ya? Aku ada janji menemani Ino dan Hinata berbelanja. Memangnya ada apa, Gaara-_kun?_"_

_ "Ah, begitu… Tidak apa-apa. Rencananya aku ingin mengajakmu melihat-lihat pameran fotografi di museum kota. Tapi karena kau sudah punya janji, aku akan mengajak orang lain," jelas Gaara._

_ "Wah… Pameran fotografi, ya? Sayang sekali aku sudah membuat janji dengan Ino dan Hinata. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sangat senang bisa melihat pameran fotografi itu," tukas Sakura dengan wajah bersalah._

_ "Tidak masalah. Aku mengajakmu karena kudengar dari Naruto kalau kau tertarik dengan fotografi. Tapi mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajakmu lagi," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul pada Sakura._

_ "Ha'i! Aku akan menantinya," sahut Sakura riang._

_ "Sakura!"_

_ Sakura menoleh saat ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Suara yang sudah sangat dikenalinya. "Sasuke-_kun_?"_

_ "Ikut aku," Sasuke berkata sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura yang bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menariknya hanya bisa pasrah. Ia mengucapkan kalimat undur diri pada Gaara dengan sedikit berteriak._

_ "Sasuke-_kun,_ ada apa? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Aku jadi tidak enak dengan Gaara-_kun _karena tidak sempat pamit padanya," keluh Sakura pada Sasuke yang membawanya ke atap sekolah._

_ "Apa kau sudah mendengar masalah itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengacuhkan protesan Sakura._

_ Sakura menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Tentu saja ia tahu arti dari 'masalah itu' yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Mm-hmm," gumam Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas dan bersandar di sana._

_ "_Gomen_. Aku ingin mengatakannya langsung padamu, tapi ternyata kabar itu menyebar dengan cepat," ujar Sasuke dengan nada bersalah._

_ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Iie_. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak aku secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Naruto." _

_Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak. "Oh, begitu," gumam Sasuke datar._

_ "Jadi, bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Sakura, berusaha mencairkan suasana di antara mereka yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku._

_ "Semuanya sudah di urus _aniki_," jawab Sasuke. Ia menatap Sakura sejenak. "Sakura…" panggilnya._

_ "Hmm?" Sakura menjawab tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada Sasuke._

_ Sasuke tampak menggigit bibirnya. "…Semangat untuk ujian akhir nanti," setelah beberapa saat berselang, Sasuke berkata pada Sakura._

_ Sakura berbalik menghadap pagar pembatas, membelakangi Sasuke. "Hmm! Kau juga semangat dengan kehidupan barumu di London nanti," Sakura berkata dengan semangat sambil tersenyum. Andaikan ia menghadap Sasuke saat ini, Sasuke pasti bisa melihat sebuah senyum palsu dari Sakura. Senyum yang menyiratkan kepedihannya._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura terpaku mendengar perkataan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sekarang ia sedang berada di tengah taman kota, ditemani seorang pemuda berambut merah yang mengajaknya bertemu hari ini. Namun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu akan mengutarakan perasannya pada Sakura di tengah _tour_ mereka mengelilingi pameran fotografi yang ada di taman itu.

"Sakura?" suara pemuda berambut merah itu menyadarkan Sakura dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"A-ano… Gaara-_kun, _aku…" Sakura tergagap, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sabaku no Gaara.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu," ujar Gaara sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura pelan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, sepintas bayangan sosok pemuda yang ia cintai selama ini terbayang di kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh membuat Gaara berharap banyak padanya. "_Iie_, aku akan menjawabnya sekarang," tukas Sakura yakin.

Gaara memandang Sakura. Ia menatap kedua iris serupa batu _emerald_ itu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"_Gomenasai_, Gaara-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku sudah lama menyerahkannya pada seseorang," jelas Sakura mantap.

"Apa orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Gaara. Wajah Sakura bersemu mendengar perkataan Gaara. Ia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "_Yappari_! Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar," tukas Gaara. Sakura memandang heran Gaara.

"Aku sudah menduganya sejak lama. Kalau orang itu adalah Sasuke, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi," lanjut Gaara. Sakura sudah akan membalas perkataan Gaara saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sakura!"

Sepasang _emerald_ Sakura menatap tidak percaya pada sesosok pemuda yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya, Sakura," bisik Gaara ditelinga kirinya dengan nada menggoda. "Sebaiknya aku undur diri sekarang juga sebelum Uchiha itu menonjok wajahku. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sakura," ujar Gaara. Ia lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke kembali memanggil namanya saat ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Sakura. "_Mattaku_! Aku sudah seperti orang gila mencarimu ke mana-mana," tukas Sasuke, masih dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana dengan penerbanganmu?" tanya Sakura. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika kau meninggalkan benda ini?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah _paper crane _berwarna biru yang telah ia lipat kembali menjadi seekor burung bangau.

"I-itu!" Sakura terkejut melihat _paper crane _yang berada di telapak tangan Sasuke. Ia merogoh tas selempang kecilnya dan mencari sesuatu. _'Tidak ada!'_ batin Sakura.

"Ini punyamu, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa—"

"Kau menjatuhkannya di bandara," potong Sasuke. Sasuke menatap ke dalam _emerald_ Sakura. "_Baka_! Kenapa kau benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh itu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Ia menyentil dahi Sakura pelan.

"Ka-kau… membacanya?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku tidak menyadari _trademark_ yang kau buat di _paper crane_ ini," ujar Sasuke angkuh.

Seketika wajah Sakura berubah menjadi semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar malu tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke melakukan mitos yang dulu pernah di anjurkan seorang wanita padanya.

"Aku—"

"Aku belum terlambat, kan, Sakura?" lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Sakura _no koto ga suki dakara,"_ ucap Sasuke cepat dalam satu tarikan napas. Napas Sakura tercekat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia tidak percaya pemuda di hadapannya baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena tidak ingin merusak hubungan persahabatan kita. Tapi kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku belum terlambat, kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata harunya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa perasaannya pada Sasuke selama ini ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura lembut, berusaha menghapus jejak air mata Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Mm-hmm, tentu saja, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke merasa lega mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia menarik Sakura dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Terima kasih, Sakura," ujarnya lembut.

"Mm-hmm," Sakura menggeleng di dalam dekapan Sasuke. "Akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. _Arigatou_," ucapnya tulus.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura khawatir. "_Doushite_?" tanya Sakura

"Apa kau bersedia menungguku kembali dari London?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat wajah khawatir Sasuke. "Aku bisa menunggumu selama seribu hari selama ini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menunggumu selama seribu hari lagi?" Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum hangat pada gadisnya. "Kali ini sepertinya aku akan mempercayai mitos itu," ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_Mou_! Itu bukan mitos, Sasuke-_kun_," protes Sakura. Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataan Sakura. "Eh? Bagaimana dengan penerbanganmu?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan jadwal keberangkatan Sasuke ke London.

Sasuke sontak melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah lewat lima belas menit dari jadwal keberangkatan, tidak mungkin dia bisa mengejarnya. "Sepertinya aku harus berangkat dengan penerbangan berikutnya," ujar Sasuke santai.

"Pastikan kali ini kau mendapatkan penerbanganmu!" omel Sakura.

"_Ha'i, Ohime-sama._ Tapi kau mau menemaniku menunggu kedatangan pesawatku, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"_Ha'i_… Akan kulakukan, _Ouji-sama,_" balas Sakura. Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa mitos tentang _The Tales of A Thousand Crane _itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

**-FIN-**

* * *

_Hari ke seribu._

_Akhirnya hari ini tiba. Saatnya aku mengutarakan permintaanku._

_Aku tidak ingin lagi meminta Sasuke-_kun_ untuk menerima perasaanku _

_seperti apa yang kuinginkan dulu_

_di hari pertama aku membuat _paper crane _ini._

_Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah kebahagiaan Sasuke-_kun.

_Tidak perlu ia mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya._

_Tidak perlu ia membalas perasaan yang kurasakan padanya._

_Hanya satu hal yang kuinginkan saat ini._

_Kebahagiaan Sasuke-_kun.

_Apapun bentuk kebahagiaan itu, aku akan menerimanya._

_Karena satu hal yang aku tahu,_

_selama Sasuke-_kun _bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia._

* * *

**Kamus author :**

Nani o, aniki? = Ada apa, kak?

Sumimasen = Maafkan aku (ucapan formal)

Urusai! = Berisik!

Daisuki! = Aku menyukaimu!

Doushite? = Kenapa?

Ikou = Ayo pergi!

Chotto matte yo! = Tunggu sebentar!

Moshimoshi? = Halo?

Festival Tanabata = Festival bintang yang biasanya diadakan pada tanggal 7 July

Tanzaku = Kertas warna-warni yang digunakan untuk menuliskan permohonan pada Festival Tanabata

Ohayou = Selamat pagi

Obasan = Bibi

Ittai! = Sakit!

Kanzashi = Ornamen rambut yang digunakan dalam gaya rambut tradisional orang Jepang. (Dalam fict ini Sakura pakai Kanzashi yg bentuknya mirik tusuk konde)

Yamero yo! = Hentikan!

Himitsu = Rahasia

Iie, nande monai yo = Tidak, tidak apa-apa

Arigatou ne = Terima kasih

Hanabi = Pesta kembang api

Gomen = Maafkan aku

Yappari! = Sudah kuduga!

Mattaku! = Ya ampun!

Baka! = Bodoh!

* * *

**Author's note :**

Selamat datang di salah satu event terbesar SasuSaku Lovers Group : Event Banjir TomatCeri yang ke 3 \\^o^/

Fict ini adalah salah satu fict promosi (fict pembukaan) dari panitia BTC III

Mari penuhi FNI dengan archieve fic SS dan ramaikan BTC tahun ini minna~ ^_^

**NB** : Maaf kalo endingnya sedikit maksa, hehehe ^,^v

Salam hangat panitia BTC III,

CyeDessy ^^

**30062013**


End file.
